One Day Too Late
by BeccaKiblin
Summary: It's been a little over a year since they went their separate ways. Actually, since a Mitchell just decided to up and leave, leaving behind the one person - doctor- who loved her to death. (Not a crossover with Grey's Anatomy, but you will see some characters' names so, More Chloe-centric rather than Beca. I feel more inspiration through her.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

As she was standing at the nurse's station, sipping on her coffee and filling out some paperwork, she got a page. She sighed finishing up before going to the emergency room.

"Someone page me?" The doctor asked. Her fellow doctor and friend, Aubrey Posen flagged her over.

"Incoming victim, car accident; critical condition." Posen said, pulling on a gown and a pair of gloves.

"No other trauma surgeons?" She sighed softly.

Aubrey shook her head, "Sorry, Mitchell." She offered her friend a smile, waiting in the ambulance bay area. When the ambulance arrived, several doctors rushed to help the paramedics.

"Twenty-six year old female, no i.d. Severe head trauma and a pneumothorax on the right side. Possible internal bleeding." The paramedic, Nicole said. Mitchell directed them into trauma one, getting to work instantly. She got everything ready, directing a resident, Wilson to get a chest tube to fix the pneumothorax.

"Page Doctor Shepherd. She needs her head checked out and we need a CT scan." She said.

After everyone was done doing what they needed to, the young woman was wheeled to the operating room. Mitchell needed to stop the internal bleeding if she wanted to save this woman's life. As she was prepping for surgery, her blonde friend walked in.

"What a crazy day, huh?" Aubrey asked.

The other doctor scoffed, "You're telling me." And shook her head softly.

After the surgery, the doctor rolled the victim to the Intensive Care Unit, checking her vitals when she was done. She was glad that the girl didn't have as a severe head trauma like they thought. Doctor Shepherd did her job, getting the brain swelling to go down, so hopefully she would wake up soon.

After getting her set up in her room, she went over to the nurse's station to fill in her chart.

"Oh, Doctor Mitchell, the paramedics found this so I figured I would show you," the receptionist said, holding up a baggy which held a necklace. "It belongs to the young woman who came in.

The woman took it, looking at it closely before realising what it was. She gasped, realising the patient she just did surgery on was someone she was once _very_ close to.

"What's wrong?" Her other friend, doctor Stacie Conrad asked.

"It- Thi-" She couldn't find the words so she handed the brunette the necklace.

Stacie looked at it, recognising it. "Is that?" She asked

"Yeah, it's Beca's," Chloe said softly, shaking her head.

"Why is it in-" She cut herself off, catching on now.

"She's my patient right now, she was in a car accident. Why is she here, though?" She asked no one in particular.

As she was on the way to Beca's room, she ran into Aubrey.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The blonde asked, seeing how disorientated the redhead was.

"The patient that came in earlier…" She paused, looking her friend in the eye. "It's Beca, Aubrey,"

The doctor's face went from to confusion to shock, processing what her friend just said. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, they found her necklace that I gave her years ago. It's her." The redhead nodded assuringly.

Aubrey didn't know what to do, or even _say_ for that matter which was no help for her friend. After a few minutes of confusion and silence, both women went in their separate directions.

As Chloe walked into Beca's room, she couldn't help but notice how small the brunette's body looked laying in the hospital bed, unconscious. As she sat down in the chair near the bed, memories flooded her mind. Both good and bad.

* * *

><p><em>Beca and Chloe were hanging out in Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. It was a particularly fun day because Chloe got Beca to agree to watch some movies with her, but it never stopped the brunette from complaining or making a sarcastic comment about something she thought was stupid. Chloe, of course, couldn't help but laugh at how her girlfriend was acting.<em>

"_You're so cute!" Chloe laughed._

_Beca looked at her, a mock mad face, "Badass. Not cute. Always badass." She said, nodding._

_Chloe just laughed more and shook her head, "Whatever you say, Becs." She smiled, kissing the brunette's cheek. _

_Beca playfully narrowed her eyes at the redhead, "I don't think I want to finish watching this movie with you," She said as she turned her head and crossed her arms, pretending to be mad._

_Chloe pouted, "I think you were barely paying attention anyway," She retorted playfully, sticking out her tongue when Beca looked at her._

"_True, but only because I couldn't help but focus on a beautiful redhead in front of me the whole time," the brunette smirked._

_Chloe smiled. "Ya know, Beca Mitchell, I think you just lost badass points for getting all cheesy on me." _

"_Eh, oh well, a few won't hurt." She shrugged, kissing Chloe on the lips. _

_Chloe just laughed, kissing Beca back before getting up to get a drink. _

"_Are we finished watching movies yet?" Beca whined._

_Chloe made a face, walking back into the living room, "Hmm, I don't know." She smirked." Are you going to show me your new mix yet?"_

"_No-" She cut herself off, "Wait, is that what this is all about?!" She asked exasperatedly._

"_Maybe." Chloe winked and smiled deviously._

"_Oh that's just mean, Beale."_

_Chloe shrugged, and they just laughed together. Instead of Beca playing her mix for Chloe, she decided to get up and grab the guitar that was in the redhead's room and play a song on that instead._

* * *

><p>"Hey, you okay?" Amelia, Beca's neurosurgeon asked.<p>

Chloe jumped slightly, coming out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, what were you saying?"

Amelia looked at her slightly curiously.

"I was just asking if you're okay?"

Chloe nodded, glancing at Beca then back to doctor Shepherd.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She said, mostly trying to convince herself.

"Alright… Well, I'm here if you need to talk…" She nodded softly, checking Beca over.

The redhead offered the doctor of a soft "thanks" before turning to look at Beca again. She couldn't help but wonder why the brunette was here. It's been over a year since they last talked or saw each other. Leaving both women, especially Chloe it seemed, heart broken.

After Amelia left the room, Chloe ran her fingers through her hair, _get yourself together. Beca left over a year ago, no need to be sad anymore. _

As she checked to make sure Beca's vitals were good, she checked the time. She walked out of the brunette's room, catching Wilson.

"Wilson, can you do me a favour?" She asked the young resident.

"Sure, what do you need Dr. Mitchell?" Jo replied.

"There's a patient in ICU, room 215. Keep an eye on her and page me if anything changes, please."

The young brunette opened her mouth like she was about to oppose. but she closed it and just nodded.

Chloe nodded as well, walking off to go get changed and get home.

Chloe sighed as she walked through the doorway to her apartment. She couldn't believe the day she had. Especially finding out that one of her patients is her ex-wife.

When Chloe put her keys and purse down, she noticed a picture that was out. It was her and Beca. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her face remembering the day it was taken.

* * *

><p><em>It was the day that the Bellas won Nationals, thanks to Beca. One of their friends snapped the picture just as Beca and Chloe were kissing, timing the picture perfectly. All of the girls were super excited, especially Chloe and Aubrey since they hadn't won last year. All the girls were so happy, squealing, jumping and hugging each other. Even Beca was happy, laughing and smiling. Which wasn't that big of a surprise to Chloe since she got Beca to become more nice, per se.<em>

* * *

><p>Chloe put the picture down, feeling her eyes well up with tears. <em>What happened? What went so wrong that Beca decided to just up and leave? <em>As much as Chloe tried to wrap her head around the reason, she never could.

* * *

><p>Just as the redhead went to lay down, she got a page. She groaned, looking to see who it was from. She perked up slightly when she noticed it was from Wilson, but at the same time her heat sped up. After getting out of bed and throwing her hair up along with a pair of jeans and sneakers, she was out the door and on her way to the hospital.<p>

When she arrived at the hospital and made her way up to the intensive care floor, she found Jo waiting for her.

"You wanted to be paged if anything changed," She started, seeing the doctor's tired and annoyed face. "She's awake."

Chloe nodded, "Thanks," she said, walking toward Beca's room. When she was right outside of the door, she stopped. She was scared. Scared about what would happen and just scared to see the brunette, especially since she was awake now. She took a deep breath, mentally and physically prepping herself to walk in. She opened the door and was met with a pair of navy blue eyes.

**A/N: So, I just decided randomly write this. I got some inspiration from Skillet's song "One Day Too Late" although this doesn't go with it as much as I was originally going to write it, I kind of like how this has turned out. Please review and let me know what think?(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The redhead stepped in, closing the door behind her. Icy blue eyes never leaving the navy blue eyes that were directly in front of her. Neither women said anything, and the tension in the room was clear as day. Chloe just looked at her ex-wife for another moment before breaking her eyes away. She turned her head slightly, feeling a flood of emotions rise. Sadness? Anger? Hurt? Who knows? Not them, that's for sure.

The brunette was shocked, to say the least when she saw the redhead walked in. She knew she worked here and she knew that Chloe probably hated her for just up and leaving. When Chloe turned away, Beca noticed she was trying not to cry in front of her.

_See what you did, Mitchell? You were_ _a big asshole. You broke the love of your life's heart. _Beca thought to herself, and sighed softly.

Chloe didn't turn around. Her emotions clear when her voice started breaking as she spoke.

"What are you doing here Beca?"

The brunette opened her mouth, going to speak, but she couldn't find the right words.

Chloe waited a minute, still nothing. She let out a dry chuckle. _How did I know this was going to happen?_

"Lo-I-I…" Beca sighed, trying to think of how to word her sentence. "I'm sorry, Chloe. Wha-"

Chloe cut her off, now she felt anger rise in her. "Sorry?!" She turned around, her mouth agape. "Beca, you left a _year ago_ out of _the blue_ and now you're here to apologise?! _Please_ tell me you're joking."

Beca was caught off guard by Chloe's outburst, but she knew she deserved it. The redhead didn't deserve to come home one night after a long day of work to a note instead of her wife.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong and uncalled for, but…" Beca wasn't sure how to finish. There were no words for her reason as to why she left, or to give Chloe an apology.

"Beca, I honestly don't care what you have to say," Chloe retorted. "Anything to do with you and your say flew out the window the day you walked out on me, taking a part of my heart with you."

Beca knew what Chloe was doing. She wanted the brunette to feel how she has for the past year and a half. And it was working.

"Please, Chl-" The brunette tried again.

Chloe held up a hand, silencing her. "Really, Beca. I don't care what you want to say. I did my job. I saved your ass, granted it was before I knew it was you, but still." She stared coldly at her ex-wife. "I'm glad that you're okay, but I'm leaving now. Next time you want to talk, have a reason made up before you try talking to me."

With that, the not only annoyed, but also pissed off redheaded doctor walked away. Quickly wiping away a stray tear.

Beca was dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say or do. All she did was attempt to talk to Chloe, but that didn't work so she just listened. She's never seen the so angry. Bitter, even. Especially to herself. Sure, they had little fights, but they always made up. Seeing Chloe stare so coldly at her, her blue eyes so full of resentment and anger was something completely new to her. _You really fucked up this time, Beca. _She sighed to herself, really not wanting to be in the hospital anymore.

* * *

><p>Chloe quickly walked through the halls of the hospital, which seemed pretty busy for this time of night. She quickly walked out to her car, surprisingly not running into any doctors although she kept her head down. She unlocked her door and got in, letting her emotions get the best of her.<p>

Tears started streaming down her face, and she practically slammed her head against the headrest. She never thought she would be seeing Beca again, especially like this. Her mind was racing, and all she could think about was that night. The night the person she loved so much left without another word.

* * *

><p><em>Chloe had just finished a thirty-two hour shift. After she finished two trauma shifts, she headed up to Peds since they were short-staffed and needed an attending. Thankfully Chloe was able to do it since she was a board certified trauma surgeon and pediatricneonatal surgeon. _

_She walked through the door, completely exhausted. She was pretty surprised she could even drive herself home._

"_Bec, I'm home!" She called out, waiting a beat and not hearing the brunette or anything. _

_She looked around, curious as to where the brunette was. After she looked around, not finding the brunette anywhere, she finally walked into the kitchen. She saw a piece of paper on the kitchen island and picked it up, her stomach instantly dropped._

"_Chloe,_

_I know you will hate me forever for doing this, and I am truly sorry with all of my heart. Under this note is an envelope. I already signed the divorce papers. Just know that what I'm doing is the best. For the both us."_

_Chloe couldn't even finish reading the note. She was sobbing. She had just come home after a thirty-two hour shift and this is what she gets? All she wanted to do was snuggle up next to her and now she has to sleep in a cold bed? She didn't even know where Beca went because she never said._

_An hour later, she had calmed down enough to call her best friend, Aubrey with shaky hands. She dialed the number and the blonde picked up after three rings._

"_Aubrey Posen," She answered._

"_Do you ever answer with a 'Hello'?" She tried to laugh, but Aubrey could tell she had been crying._

"_Chloe, what's wrong?" She asked._

_The redhead couldn't even respond, she just started to cry again and that's when the blonde said she would come over. She hung up and practically ran out of the house._

_About fifteen minutes later, Aubrey arrived, using her key to get inside. When she walked in, she heard Chloe crying in the kitchen. The sight she saw when she walked into the kitchen broke her heart to say the least._

_Chloe was on the ground, leaning against the kitchen island, crying her eyes out, and her hair a mess._

"_Sweetie, what happened?" Aubrey asked, clearly worried about her friend._

_Chloe couldn't speak, she just pointed to the counter. Aubrey shot her glaze to the counter, seeing the note. She couldn't even finish reading it, her blood boiling and her heart was breaking at the same time. She couldn't believe it. She never thought Beca would leave her best friend. She would never admit, but they were perfect together. Everyone knew it._

_Aubrey didn't say anything. She just sat down next to the heartbroken redhead and held her in her arms. Letting Chloe cry into her shoulder until she seemed to fall asleep. When she was sure Chloe's breathing was even, she couldn't bring herself to move, not wanting to wake the woman who just fell asleep. So, instead she just sat there, mindlessly running her fingers through the firey red curls until she fell asleep herself._

* * *

><p>Chloe was brought back to reality with her phone ringing. She took a deep breath, trying to make it seem like she wasn't crying and cleared her throat before she answered.<p>

"Hello?" She answered, fatigue evident in her voice.

"Hey, it's Arizona. I hate to do this, but do you think you can take a shift?" The peds attending asked.

Chloe let out an inaudible sigh, pulling her phone back to see the time. 11:00 pm.

"Uh, yeah, sure. When do you need me?" Chloe asked, mentally slapping herself for saying yes when she hasn't even slept yet.

"The sooner the better, but at the latest, midnight. Thanks, Beale."

"No problem…" She sighed again, hanging up her phone. She had an hour. That gave her at least 20 minutes to get home, showered and reapply her makeup. She shook her head, starting her car and pulled out of the Barden Memorial Hospital parking lot, and headed home.

When she arrived at home, she set her stuff down and made her way to the bathroom. After her shower, she got dressed, deciding to not even put makeup on. She was happy that her shower not only helped wake her up, but also not make her face look so flush from crying.

Chloe was so used to getting little to no sleep now. Especially since Beca left. Most of the time was surprised that she could function on cat naps that lasted maybe twenty minutes to half an hour.

As she walked back to the door, slipping on her shoes and picking up her keys, she took another look in the mirror. She definitely noticed the lack of sleep over the last year and a half was evident when she didn't have makeup on. She had bags under her eyes and her blue orbs didn't hold that shine that they used to.

* * *

><p>She arrived at the hospital and 11:30pm and went to change, when she arrived, she was met with Aubrey.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing here? I though your shift was done?" She asked, pulling on her shirt.

"Yeah, well I was lucky enough to get a shift thanks to Arizona," She replied sarcastically. When she realised how that sounded she apologised, "I'm sorry. I haven't slept yet and I feel like death."

"You look like it," Posen replied joking, eliciting a small smile from her best friend who was pulling on her scrub shirt.

"Thanks, you're always a boat load of sunshine yourself, Posen." Chloe joked, feeling a lot better than she did earlier. Although her friend can be a bitch often than not, she knew she could always count on her to cheer her up ever since they were kids.

They said their goodbye's and Chloe made her way up to the Pediatric floor.

As soon as she got up there, she was met with a cheery blonde. "You're here, great!"

Chloe made a face and groaned softly, "I'm also running on no sleep and I just worked a 32 hour shift, so sorry if I seem a bit off."

"You didn't have to take this shift then, you know." Robbins looked at her friend with a slight frown.

Chloe waved her hand dismissively, "I'll be fine. It'll keep my mind off… Things."

Arizona just nodded, feeling bad that she asked the doctor to pick up another shift without knowing she hasn't slept yet, but didn't say anything and just caught the redhead up on everything.

"Where's Karev?" Chloe asked, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Sick, and I'm starting to catch it, so I want to get rid of it before it gets worse." The seemingly cheery doctor replied, turning to cough.

Chloe knew exactly what Robbins was talking about. She had a method that she lives by when she knows she starting to catch something like a cold.

"What is with everyone being sick?" Chloe asked exasperatedly, "This is the second shift I've had to take because people are sick!" She threw her hands up dramatically and shook her head.

"I really am sorry, I wouldn't have asked had I known." Arizona apologised.

"Really, don't worry about it. Go home, don't get.. More sick?" She raised a brow curiously, trying to think if that sounded right. "I've got it from here"

Arizona smiled softly saying, "thanks." Chloe smiled assuringly, before getting to work.

No more than twenty minutes into her shift, she was getting paged to the labour and delivery room.

When she found her destination, she knocked on the door, "You paged, Dr. Moore?"

"Yes," She said, getting up and walked over to Chloe who was still in the doorway, looking at the young mother who was sure to give birth soon.

They walked into the hall, Moore shutting the door behind her.

The dark haired doctor sighed softly, rubbing her forehead. "There's complications with the baby. He's not getting enough oxygen do to his umbilical cord being wrapped around him tightly in several places. Can you operate?"

Chloe bit her lip. She's done neonatal surgery before, so she knew what she was doing, "Yeah, I can do it. I'll call down for an O.R. get the patient ready for surgery, and I'll explain."

Moore nodded, doing as Chloe said. Although Hailey was a surgeon as well, she was about a year or two younger than Chloe and they both knew that calling Chloe to do the surgery is both the mother's and baby's best choice.

After she got an operating room, she went into the patients room to explain what was going on. Chloe and several nurses wheeled the clearly terrified eighteen year old mother to operating room three. As the nurses got the mother, Amy prepped and ready to go, Chloe scrubbed in. She looked at the clock before she went in that read 12:45am.

* * *

><p>Three hours. It took three hours to finish the surgery and the baby was delivered safely. There were minour complications, but nothing she couldn't handle as she was a quick thinker and acted fast mostly due to trauma surgery. You had to be ready for anything when it came to trauma.<p>

She pulled off her glove and gown, discarding them in the waste basket before pulling down her mask and taking a deep breath as she walked back into the scrub room. _Not bad pretty much all by yourself, Beale. _She smiled to herself, washing her hands.

It was nearing four a.m., so Chloe decided to get a coffee and check on her patients, who were thankfully asleep. As she was on her way to an on call room to hopefully get a few minutes of shut-eye, she passed a little girl who was still up.

She walked softly over to the girl's room, taking note of the earbuds in her ears which made her think of Beca. She walked into the room, gaining the blonde girl's attention. She pulled her earbuds out, looking at Chloe questioningly.

"What are you doing up…" She paused, not quite knowing her name. "…Sweetie?"

"It's Marie," She said softly, noticing the red haired doctor didn't know her name.

"Sorry, Marie," she corrected. "So, wanna tell me why you're up at four in the morning?"

Marie shrugged, looking down like she was in trouble, "I just couldn't sleep… Too much on my mind."

Chloe smirked, she had done it a lot since she first got together with Beca, "That makes two of us, then."

She looked up, seeing the soft smirk on the doctor's face. "Why are you up?" She questioned softly.

"Well, I'm on shift right now, and I know that even if I try falling asleep, I won't be able to because I have too much on my mind."

Marie nodded, "I'm up because I'm scared for my surgery tomorrow." She frowned softly.

Both girls talked for a while before Chloe finally decided to try and get some sleep, only to have Beca flood her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everybody! So, new chapter. (two updates in one night?! Only cause you guys made me really happy with last chapter.) Longest one I've ever written actually. Just a heads up that this story is based around Chloe and we will see how she deals with everything soon c:  
><strong>**Please leave a review. They help keep me motivated, and I gotta say, I really like this story so far, so I don't want to abandon it due to no inspiration.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When Chloe woke up, she was confused and disoriented. It took her a minute to wipe the tired out of her eyes and realised where she was. _How long was I asleep? _She grabbed both her phone and pager to see if she missed anything, which she was happy she didn't. When she looked at the time she noticed it was just a little past seven in the morning.

_Just about three to three and a half hours of pretty solid sleep? That's a new record for me now. _She smirked softly to herself, pulling her lab coat on and made her way out of the on call room, going to check on her patients.

She first checked on Marie, who was up playing on her iPod. She perked up noticeably when she saw Chloe enter.

"Hi, Dr. Beale." She said brighter and with a smile unlike last night.

Chloe smiled back, "Good morning, Marie. What are you doing up so early? I'm sure you got the same amount of sleep as me."

The girl laughed softly, and shrugged. "I'm okay, I had to be up anyway because I have my surgery in an hour.

Chloe nodded, thinking back to their conversation last night and how Marie told Chloe she was here for leg surgery. "Well, I have other patients to check on. Maybe I'll see you later?"

"If you can, yeah." She smiled brightly.

As Chloe walked away she couldn't help but picture Marie as Beca. Whenever she would see her she was always either listening to music or working on a mix. It wasn't until Chloe showed up more that Beca started to realise it was her without looking up.

She smirked softly, even though her heart still broke whenever she thought about Beca. As she walked to get coffee, she ran into Aubrey.

"Wow, you're still here? Have you even slept?" She looked baffled. Aubrey still never knew how Chloe could function on little to no sleep and a few cups of coffee.

Chloe nodded, "I have, actually. Thank you very much. Three solid hours, no pages or anything, and for the first time since Beca left."

"Three _solid_ hours? Really?" She looked shocked, but she couldn't help little smile on her face. Aubrey knew how hard all of this has been for Chloe.

Chloe just nodded, a smile playing at her lips as she paid for her coffee. They went and sat down at a table and Chloe looked around for a moment.

"I wonder if I can get out of here without being pulled in for another shift. Magically all of my co-workers are sick and I'm being pulled to cover their shifts." Chloe sighed, leaning back.

"Let me guess, you also want to see Beca again, don't you?" Aubrey asked, narrowing her eyes at her best friend.

Chloe just about choked on her coffee when Aubrey said that. She sat up, wiping her mouth after coughing.

"What? No. W-What gives you that idea?" She mentally rolled her eyes at herself for how she sounded.

"How you're acting."

She waited a moment for Chloe to say something. Nothing. After another minute of silence, she crossed her arms, leaned back and pursed her lips slightly.

Chloe rolled her eyes, she knew she wasn't going to win this one.

"Fine, yes, I want to see Beca again. Is that so bad?" She sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"When I am the one who had to pick up the pieces and I felt like I couldn't do anything to help you; yes. That is bad." Aubrey said flatly, looking into Chloe's eyes.

Just as Chloe was about to respond, Stacie walked up and joined them. And Chloe knew the perfect escape.

"Hey babe," Stacie said, kissing Aubrey's cheek as she sat down. "Chloe."

"Hey, Stacie." Chloe looked at her watch. "Oh look, my shift ended. I'll see you guys later." She smiled nicely and practically ran for the door.

Stacie looked at Aubrey confusedly. "What did I miss?"

Aubrey sighed softly, turning to her girlfriend. "Chloe wanting to see Beca again after _everything _she did to her."

Stacie nodded, rubbing Aubrey's knuckles softly.

* * *

><p>After Chloe got done changing, her phone lit up. She prayed that it wasn't another doctor calling asking her to work. She looked down at it<p>

**New Message.**

Chloe just rolled her eyes, but opened it anyway.

**[Beca (7:45 am): Okay look, I'm sorry our conversation didn't go well yesterday, but I really would like to see you.]**

Chloe sighed after reading the message. She wanted to go see Beca, but she knew Aubrey was right. When Beca left, Aubrey had to pick up the remains of Chloe and put them back together, who in turn buried herself in her work.

She was having an internal battle with herself, trying to make up her mind. In the end, her brain won. She put her phone into her pocket and walked out into the busy halls, making her way towards the exit so she can go home.

Her phone buzzed again when got into her car and she squeezed her eyes shut. Sometimes she just wanted to throw her phone out the window. Some days she's surprised she hasn't yet.

She decided to ignore it. Whoever it was could wait a little while longer.

Beca let out an aggravated sigh. Her attempt at getting Chloe to talk to her was going nowhere. That's the whole reason she came back. She missed her bubbly red haired wife who seemed to almost always have a smile on her face. Beca knew she messed up _big_ time and it was going to take _a lot_ more than apologising for Chloe to hopefully forgive her.

She dropped her phone next to her, rubbing her hands over her face and looked over at her best friend.

"What am I going to do, Jess?" She asked, hoping he could help.

Jesse shrugged softly, "I don't know, Becs. Maybe just give her some space for now and she might come around."

"I left over a year ago, no contact at all and she found out through a note." She rolled her eyes at him, "this is more than a little fight, Jesse."

Jesse decided to just stay silent and nod.

Since Aubrey had some free time right now, she thought about paying Beca a little visit. She had found out what room she was in when she ran into Wilson in the hallway and had asked her. Let's just say most people were scared of the 'Aubrey Posen Death Glare.'

After Aubrey was done filling out paperwork, she walked to Beca's room. When she entered, she saw Jesse.

"Out," She said, turning to him.

"Bu-" He started.

Aubrey cut him off.

"Now. I need to talk to Beca." She looked at him expectantly, "_Alone_."

When Jesse saw that Aubrey meant it, he rose from the chair next to Beca's bed and left, shutting the door behind him.

Beca groaned, "What do you want, Aubrey."

"I want to know why the hell you're back here." Aubrey said flatly, getting right to the point.

"I'm back because I know I messed up and I wanted to apologise to Chloe for what I did."

Aubrey let out a bitter chuckle, "When you left, _I_ had to pick up the pieces. You didn't break her, Mitchell. You _destroyed_ her. When she finally stopped crying over you, she buried herself in work." She stared at the brunette, "For the past year and a half, she's been working almost non-stop and gets little to no sleep. All because of _you_."

"I'm not trying to get her back just by apologising. I-" Beca was cut off.

"Beca, let me make this simple for you," She paused, letting her catch on. "I don't want you hurting Chloe even more than she already is, because the day you left is the day that bubbly redhead we all know and love left too."

With all that said, Aubrey walked out, her head tall like always. Someone needed to put the brunette in her place and everyone knows Chloe wouldn't be able to do it.

* * *

><p>When Chloe got home, she went into her bedroom and changed, laying on her bed. She decided to finally check her phone. She unlocked her screen and it lit up.<p>

**New Messages.**

**[Beca (7:50am): Please don't ignore me Chloe, I want to make things right.]**

**[Beca (7:51am): Just give me another chance… Please…]**

Chloe just laughed, reading the message. As much as she still loved Beca, she would never be able to forgive her for just leaving her. She wouldn't. Beca has come back one day too late trying to apologise for what she's done.

The redhead threw her phone next to her on the bed before burrowing under the blankets hopefully to get more sleep. She would never admit, but as much as she as used to a lack of sleep since she became a surgeon, these long hours and even less sleep were killing her.

Chloe closed her eyes, hoping to fall into a peaceful sleep. She tossed and turned a bit, her thoughts getting the best of her, but she still forced herself to sleep. Even if she was thinking about… Beca.

* * *

><p><em>It has been a week since Beca left. Chloe was just now starting to get out of bed more. Aubrey and Stacie would come over as much as they could with their work schedules. They were worried about their friend, but who wouldn't be?<em>

_She was barely eating, she hasn't come to work since the day she came home to the note. She sleeps all day. She's broken, and they felt horrible because they didn't know what to do._

_When they came over, they could notice small changes in the redhead's appearance. Aubrey was able to tell from the lack of food she ate, she had lost a pound or so, and that no matter how much she slept, she had dark circles under her eyes._

_They both could also see that there was nothing left in her anymore. No happiness. No determination. Nothing. She was dead inside all because the love of her life left her._

* * *

><p>Chloe woke up the sound of her phone ringing. She untangled herself from her sheets, searching blindly for the device. When she felt her hand hit it, she squinted at the bright screen, answering it.<p>

"Hello?" She asked, her voice still laced with fatigue.

"Hey it's me," Chloe heard Beca's voice and had to refrain from letting out a loud sigh.

"I guess it is… What do you want?" She asked aggravatedly, not wanting to talk to Beca. Or be up for that matter.

"I want to talk." Beca replied. No sarcasm in her voice. Chloe has only heard this voice a few times. When she meant that she wanted to talk seriously.

Chloe rolled over onto her back, pulling her phone away to look at the time. Her iPhone read 12:00 p.m. She took a deep breath.

"Fine. We can talk. No bullshit this time, I mean it. I'll stop by the hospital soon."

"Thank you." The brunette said sincerely, saying "bye" before hanging up.

The redhead sighed, wondering what the hell she just got herself into. She rolled out of bed-literally-she almost fell onto the floor. She threw her hair up into a messy ponytail, and walked into the kitchen to find or make food.

She didn't have much food in her fridge or anywhere for that matter because she's been spending so much time at the hospital, so her limited selection of what she could eat quickly all went to waste. She finally decided on making a grilled cheese before changing and leaving.

* * *

><p>When she arrived at the hospital, she went straight for Beca's room, really not wanting to be bothered to take a shift.<p>

When she got to Beca's room, the brunette looked up, taking her headphones off. Her breath caught in her throat a moment, admiring Chloe's effortless beauty that she still had. No matter what she's been through.

Chloe looked at her, quirking her eyebrow slightly, "What?"

"I-Nothing." She shook her head lightly. "I just want to talk, that's it."

"Okay…" Chloe nodded, giving Beca the okay to start speaking,

Beca took a slightly shakey deep breath. "Look, I'm absolutely sorry for what I did, but I promise I have a reason. I feel _horrible_ for what I did because I _know _how bad I hurt you, Chloe." She looked at the redhead who was sitting in a chair across from the bed, looking at her.

"_Please_ know that it made me feel like the _biggest asshole_ ever and I know sorry won't fix anything-what we had. But please also know that I _never stopped_ thinking about you."

Both girls looked like they wanted to cry, but they wouldn't let any tears escape. Chloe didn't know how to feel. A part of her died the day Beca left and she didn't know if it was ever going to come back. She doesn't even know if her and Beca will be okay ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay! That's where we're ending this chapter. I want to know if any of you have any idea or thoughts about what made Beca leave, but I promise you will soon. Also please leave a REVIEW! They honestly help me write faster and give me motivation to want to write and update faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**I spoil you guys c;**

* * *

><p>If you had told Chloe a year ago that Beca would leave, she probably would've laughed in your face and called you crazy. She thought everything was perfect between them, but apparently somewhere along the lines, something changed. No one knew.<p>

Now, both women sat in the same room across from each other, each feeling things they couldn't describe. After a while, Chloe was the first to speak up.

"Why?" she questioned simply.

"Why what?" Beca asked, not catching on.

She took a deep breath, crossing her arms. "Why did you leave?" She asked softly, she probably wouldn't have been heard had it not been so quiet in the room.

Beca looked down, suddenly taking more interest in the blanket than her ex-wife.

"Beca." Chloe said, her voice wavering slightly. "Please. I need to know."

The brunette stayed silent. She didn't know how to tell the redhead why she left. Chloe waited, she wanted to see if the woman would say anything. She still didn't.

"Dammit, Beca. You are so damn stubborn sometimes. It almost feels like we're back in college." Chloe snapped. "You left me, remember? Not the other way around."

Chloe quickly wiped away an escaped tear. She didn't want Beca to see her hurting. She didn't deserve to anymore. She lost that right when she left.

* * *

><p><em>Beca sighed softly, running a hand through her hair. She knew she was making a bad decision, and it just made it even more real looking down at the divorce papers in her hand as she sat on the edge of the bed. She had to do this though.<em>

_She set the envelope on the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out a bag to start putting her clothes in. What made everything worse is that Chloe would come home to an empty house. As she was putting her clothing in her bag, she glanced over at the picture of her and Chloe on their wedding day. It was the happiest day for both of them._

_She smiled at the memory, but a tear escaped at the same time because she was doing the one thing she promised Chloe she never would. Leave. She couldn't help but feel guilty, even angry at herself._

_After she was done packing all of her stuff up, she took the envelope and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a pad of paper and a pen. She played with her ring softly, trying to think of what to write. When she was done writing the note, she took off her ring, setting it down with the note. _

_Her bags were near the door, so she picked them up and went to her car. Leaving the place she called home possibly for good._

* * *

><p>Chloe couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand the silence anymore, she didn't like silence. Especially between the one person she could talk about anything with. She got up.<p>

"Call me when you decide to tell me, or don't it doesn't matter." She pulled her cardigan closer to her and made her way out of Beca's room-which wasn't in the I.C.U anymore.

Chloe walked through the emergency room, going to the doors when she noticed something. Someone was staggering towards the door. She looked around quickly, trying to find a doctor. When she didn't see one, she quickly sprang into action, grabbing a pair of gloves and quickly going outside to where the person ended up collapsing.

She immediately got to work. It was a young man. She felt for a pulse-which was slowly fading- then she looked for the source of the blood. She found several gunshot wounds. She looked around again, finally seeing a paramedic who was just about to put their gurney away.

"Hey!" she shouted, gaining the paramedics attention almost immediately.

The paramedic looked confused for a moment then immediately pulled the gurney back out and went over to the redhead.

"What happened?" The young male questioned.

"He was staggering to the door then collapsed. Several GSWs, two through and through. We need to get him in now." On three, the two lifted the victim up onto the gurney and rushed him inside.

Chloe told the receptionist to page whoever was working. She didn't bother putting on a gown, knowing that this man didn't have long. Fat Amy, a senior resident rushed in, along with Jessica Randall-a trauma attending.

They paused a moment when they noticed Chloe working on the male. "Help?" She asked, slightly annoyed that they were standing around.

"About five or six GSWs, two are through and throughs. Found him outside, we're going to lose him if we don't get him to surgery."

Fat Amy looked around, seeing something sticking out from his pocket, she picked it up. "His name's Thomas Jones, twenty five years old."

Chloe and Jessica nodded, getting ready to push the patient to the operating room. "I thought you weren't working today?" The blonde questioned.

"Well, I wasn't planning on it, but things change." She said, pushing the bed into the elevator.

"You can go, if you want. I can handle this."

Chloe shook her head, "I'm okay, I've already gotten this far. I'll just change into scrubs after since some of his blood got on mine."

Jessica looked at the redhead, but didn't say anything as she knew how she was.

After the surgery, Chloe pulled off her gown and gloves, discarding them and went to the prep room to wash her hands. When she was done, she walked to the attending's room to change into a pair of scrubs.

"You're working today?" Stacie questioned as she walked in.

"No, I had to help someone who collapsed outside of the hospital with several GSWs, and I never had a chance to change so." She shrugged softly, fixing her ponytail.

"Ahh," Stacie nodded softly. Stacie was a general surgeon. At first everyone questioned why she chose that specialty, but turns out she's really good at it and likes it a lot.

After Stacie left, Chloe sat for a few, thinking of the first time Beca asked her what she was doing for school.

* * *

><p><em>So, what are you studying to become?" Beca asked as they sat at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment, eating Chinese.<em>

"_I'm going to become a doctor," Chloe smiled softly._

"_Nice," Beca smiled softly as well, finishing up her dinner. "Can I ask what made you want to become a doctor?"_

_Chloe sighed softly. She knew Beca was going to ask this, but she wasn't sure she wanted her to. "My little brother. He's two years younger than me." She took a deep breath. "We were playing one day when we about ten years old, I think. Something happened-I don't remember what- but I remember he had to get rushed to the hospital and I felt helpless. I didn't like it."_

_Beca just stayed silent, not sure what to say. "I'm sorry…" The brunette said after a while._

_Chloe shook her head, "It's okay.. When I was sixteen, I became a certified EMT, I've always loved helping people after that day. I wanted to do something more." She smiled._

"_Wow, that's awesome Chlo." She smirked. Chloe loved when Beca used her nickname._

"_Thank you, Becs." She smiled back at her friend._

* * *

><p>A beeping noise brought Chloe out of her thoughts, and she looked around for the noise. It was her phone alerting her of a missed call and voicemail. She unlocked her cell phone and cliecked the voicemail.<p>

'Chloe, it's me," A man's voice said, pausing a moment. "Listen, just… Call me back when you can okay? I'm sorry we haven't talked in a while. I'd like to make it up to you. I'm in town for the weekend, so just call and let me know if you're free.'

Chloe locked her phone when the voicemail was done, she really didn't want to talk to the man who left the voicemail yet. She got up, stretching her arms out and grabbed her things, ready to get home, but she had a high possibility it wouldn't happen just yet.

She internally cheered as she got to the doors of the hospital that led to the parking lot. It didn't last long though as Chief Hunt's voice caught her attention.

"Chloe," he called, walking up behind her.

She turned around, somewhat making a face. "Yes?"

"Are you busy?" He questioned.

"No, I was just leaving. I was here visiting…Someone earlier." She looked at him, "Then I helped a GSW victim and I was in my clothes so I changed into these. I need to get home though."

"Are you-" He started before he was cut off

"Look, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I'm finally getting sleep after a year and a half of almost no sleep at all. I would like to finally get my life back to normal." She sighed, slightly irritated now.

Owen held his hands up, "Sorry. Will you come in tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, sure." She nodded before finally walking to her car and getting in.

The drive home seemed more lonely to Chloe than it has in a while. She was thinking more. She became numb. She was rarely happy anymore and she didn't like feeling things anymore. She was sick of crying all the time. All she wanted to know was, what happened to the Chloe Beale who was always happy and didn't let anything for the most part deter her happiness.

**A/N: Short chapter I feel, but I wasn't sure what else to write. Hope you guys like it and REVIEW. Also, I still want to hear what you guys have to say about why Beca left. (You didn't think I was going to reveal it already, did you?) **

**Also, thank you guys SO much for all the reviews, follows, favourites. They mean a lot to me and help me write faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

When Chloe arrived at home, she grabbed her purse, and got out of the car, locking the doors. As she unlocked her door, she noticed that she felt drained. It seemed like everything was catching up to her between Beca coming back and her finally being able to sleep. She never realised just how big of a toll everything took on her.

She sighed, tossing her keys on the table along with her purse. She ran her fingers through her hair and leaned against the counter, thinking. _Fuck Becs, I just need you to tell me why you left. I want to feel normal again. _

She knew she was starting to overthink things, but to be honest, she just wanted Beca back. She never wanted to divorce her and she always wanted to find her, wherever she ran off to. No matter how much she tried to wrap her head around it, she couldn't find the answer. She had also debated on calling Jesse because he is Beca's best friend and he was with her at the hospital, but she talked herself out of it. She pursed her lips, not sure what to do.

She could call Beca and they can have a conversation and hopefully Beca could grow some balls and tell Chloe why she left, or she could call back the man who left her a voicemail. She chose the latter option. Chloe unlocked her phone, looking down at the caller id before tapping it.

As the phone rang, she knew this was a bad idea. "Hello?" The man answered.

_Too late to back out now._

"Hey Dan, it's me, Chloe…" she replied softly, still thinking this was a bad idea. Her and her brother haven't talked in years. Why did he decide now was a good time to call her?

The line was silent for a moment. "Thanks for calling me back. How are you?" He asked, his voice soft but raspy.

She didn't know if he knew about her situation with Beca, so she decided to leave that out. "I'm… good. Ya know, working everyday still." Her voice had a soft chuckle. She really didn't know what to say. "…You?"

Dan nodded although Chloe couldn't see, "I'm good too. Look… I know we haven't talked or seen each other in a while, but do you think we could maybe meet up?"

Chloe sighed softly and rubbed her forehead, "I-I don't know… I've been dealing with a lot of stuff lately."

Just as Dan was about to speak, her phone beeped; signaling another call.

"Hold that thought, someone's on the other line. I'll call you back."

Chloe switched over to the other line, "Hello?"

"Hey, are you busy?" Chloe let out a groan.

"First Dan, now you? Really Beca?" Beca was a little put off, she didn't know what she did.

"…I'm sorry?" The brunette asked confusedly.

_What the hell is with the two of them wanting to reconcile with me? _

Chloe couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Nothing, forget it. Didn't I say that you could talk to me when you were ready to tell me why you left?"

"Let me come over and I will tell you." Beca said flatly, ready to get things at least somewhat better with the redhead.

Chloe got up, grabbing a beer. It was going to be a long night. "Fine."

* * *

><p>About a half an hour passed before she heard a knock at the door. Chloe got up, looking out the window before opening the door.<p>

Chloe didn't say anything, she just moved out of the doorway to let the brunette in. "Thanks," she said softly.

"If I regret this, I'm going to bludgeon you to death with a reflex hammer." The redhead responded.

Beca made a face, slightly scared that Chloe actually means it. "Okay then…" She whispered softly under her breath.

Chloe made her way to the kitchen, gesturing for Beca to sit on the couch. "Want a beer?" she asked, getting her second one.

"I'm good, thanks." The brunette offered a soft smile as she sat on the couch.

Chloe nodded, sitting down across from her ex-wife and keeping her gaze softly on her.

Beca took a deep breath, obviously nervous. Chloe could tell easily because Beca would always shake her left leg and tap her fingers on her thigh.

"I…" Beca started. Her voice caught in her throat. She had no idea how to confess to why she left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is where I'm ending this horrible chapter. So sorry it took so long to update. Please don't hate me. xx**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys! I apologize for not updating, although I do have the chapter written, I don't think I really like it and I'm working on getting rid of my writer's block. I just want to thank you all so much for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me. I hope to have the chapter up soon, but I want your guy's input on what you want/think will happen. I need help/suggestions, or this story will be in the vault(not updated) until I can think of what to write.

P.S: Don't like my cliffhangers? Sorry. That's the point of a story, and that's how I like making mine. It helps my thinking process. (I'm not trying to be mean at all, I promise, but I don't need people bitching about a little thing.)


End file.
